Hands Clean
by Lalenna
Summary: Relationships are never easy but who will wash their hands clean and who doesnt mind the mess?


Title: Sara and Greg

Disclaimer: Song and characters NOT mine. Characters belong to CBS, the song lyrics to Alanis Morisette. Plot is that of my lovely plot bunny.

A/N: Well here is yet another WIP...I'm just going to be posting random stuff foe a while...blame school Im being bombarded with stuff still and cant focus on ff writng except to write a new chapter for a new story lol. I now have about 9 brand new WIP's with more story,lines planned out...poor me lol. Reviews mean Ill take the trouble to work on a story, I never leave a fic unfinished but if I dont have the motiation it might mean this gets finished during the summer sometime. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I_f it weren't for your maturity,_

_none of this would have happened._

_If you weren't so wise beyond your years,_

_I would have been able to control myself_

"Hey, not fair!" Sara laughed as she tried and failed to spear Greg's hand as his fork slipped past her again to steal some of the food off of her plate. "Eat your own food."

"But yours tastes better." Greg said throwing a charming smile across the table to her.

"Well remember that for next time." Sara said, both smiled at each other at the fact they knew there would be another date. Sara couldn't believe it had taken her so long to finally say yes to Greg. Seven months later and she was still saying yes to him.

Their first date had been so typically Greg like. She'd pictured a meal, maybe a film, if she was lucky flowers. She should have known better.

Greg had booked off the weekend he knew Grissom had forced her to have off, knocked on her door at 7pm Friday night and told her to pack a bag with stuff for the weekend.

A few hours later they were inthe town she had sepnt most of her teenage years, rightnear the beach, a hotelalready booked for them, two separate but joining rooms. Greg had taken her to dinner at the family ran restaurant she had worked at while trying to rase money for college, a single yellow rose has been set next to her plate.

The Commack's, who ran the restaurant, rushed to hug and kiss Sara as soon as they found out she was one of their guests. Even though the night had been hectic, and not exactly date like, it had been a perfect night. Sara laughed and joked with Greg though-out the meal, a smile never leaving her face. After that Greg had walked her to the sea, and she let the waves wash away all the unhappiness she put herself though over Grissom, all the pain she had stored over Hank, they would never had done anything like this for her.

She smiled at Greg as he walked closer to the waves, closer to her. Sara had lent in and kissed him softly as soon as he was close enough.

"Hey, Sar? Are you okay?" Greg looked worried as he reached for Sara's hand startling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about things, that's all." Sara squeezed his had gently as she spoke, she knew he would worry about it until she explained but she wasn't up for a heart to heart in the restaurant.

"Are you su…"

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" Sara asked him.

"Sure," Greg said chewing his lip slightly as he paid for he meal.

Once they wee in the car Greg turned to her. "Where would my fair lady like to go?"

"Back to mine." Sara said softly before slipping back into her memories…

"Okay, I totally suck at cooking decent food but I can make cake." Greg said as he came into her apartment, arms full of carrier bags a few months after their first date.

"Greg what are we…?" Sara asked confused.

"Making you a birthday cake." Greg said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've got everything we need."

Forty minutes and one trashed kitchen later, the cake was in the oven. Egg white covered one worktop, while butter was splattered on the floor, and it wasn't just the kitchen that was covered in cake ingredients.

"You've got flour all over you," Sara laughed at Greg who now had flour in his spiked up hair, covering his once black tee-shirt and on his trainers.

"And?" Greg said before joining in with Sara's laughter.

"And you look a state." Sara continued.

"I look a state?" Greg questioned with a mischievous smile.

"No! No way! Don't even think about it Greg Sanders!" Sara said backing away from Greg but she didn't quite manage to miss the flying flour. Sara reached behind her and threw the first thing she grabbed back towards Greg. Two eggs hit him straight in the chest. Egg slithered slowly down his top and dripped to the floor, joining the rowing mess that was accumulating there. Jam wet flying next, quickly followed by Sara's return fire of the chocolate powder. Greg rushed forward, sugar in hand, feet sliding on the mess of egg on the floor, slipping Greg collided with Sara sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

Sara giggled as she saw Greg's surprised look and the blush that filled his cheeks when he realised the she lay almost on top of him.

"Are you happy now I look as bad as you?" Sara said still smiling.

"You never look bad," Greg said honestly pulling egg shell from her hair.

"Liar. How long before the cake's ready?" Sara asked him.

"About thirty five minutes." Greg said looking up at the kitchen clock.

"Good 'cause we need a shower." Sara replied kissing him quickly before slowly standing and leaving the kitchen before she ended up on the floor again. Sara headed towards the bathroom and turned on the shower, realising Greg hadn't followed her she called out to him.

"If you don't hurry up the water will get cold and I refuse to have a cold shower."

The car slowed down, pulling Sara from her memories. She smiled at Greg as she thought back the burnt birthday cake.

"We better go in, we need to talk." Sara said as she slipped out of the car and headed towards her apartment, she knew Greg would follow. Sara grabbed Greg's hand as he caught up with her and let him towards her bedroom. Sara lay on the bed pulling Greg so he lay next to her,she moved so that Greg's arms could wrap around her. In Greg's arms she felt safe, it was her first place of comfort since her life had been torn apart, since her father had died. And now she might lose that safety. Sara felt Greg shift slightly, his head rested just above hers. They'd lain like this, safe in his arms, the night she told him what she'd said to Grissom, that night she'd told Greg she loved him for the first time, It had been perfect. They had been like this the night Greg had found out about her family, that ight had taken some of the pain away and allowed her to laugh and smile more. Greg was everything to her.

"Sara, honey, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." Greg admitted to her as the silence continued.

"I love you Greg, you know that, right?" Sara said fear clawing at her, there was no going back, he had to know.

"Sure I do," Greg kissed Sara's forehead. "I love you too."

Sara took a deep breath before speaking again. "I've got something to tell you, and I'm not sure if you'll like it."

* * *

If you want more you know what to do :)


End file.
